


[F4M] [Script Offer] For My Pleasure [JOI] [Edging] [Tease and Denial] [Femdom] [No Humiliation] [Ramblefap] [Orgasm Control] [Denial] [Fantasy Sex]

by Lydra



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydra/pseuds/Lydra
Summary: GWA Script Offer.
Kudos: 1





	[F4M] [Script Offer] For My Pleasure [JOI] [Edging] [Tease and Denial] [Femdom] [No Humiliation] [Ramblefap] [Orgasm Control] [Denial] [Fantasy Sex]

[F4M] [Script Offer] For My Pleasure [JOI] [Edging] [Tease and Denial] [Femdom] [No Humiliation] [Ramblefap] [Orgasm Control] [Denial] [Fantasy Sex]

In this audio, I wanted to try taking something that, at first, seems as vanilla as possible, and make it kinky. I wanted to see how much a dominant’s voice and instructions can take missionary sex and turn it into a teasing and tortuous experience for the listener, where the dominant is very firmly in control.

Plus, I just love tease and denial fantasies and audios.

This script involves lots of pleasure for you, including back-to-back orgasms at the end. For your listener, there is the pleasure of giving you pleasure, with no release at the end.

Please feel free to make any changes you’d like, and enjoy! Any comments or questions, feel free to send me a message.

Best,  
Lydra

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want you to strip yourself naked, get onto your bed, and get on your knees.  
We’re going to have some fun together tonight. We’re going to experiment a bit with what it means to dominate and to submit. I’m sure you’re intimately familiar with the usual scene. You in your submissive role, kneeling before me like you are now, awaiting whatever commands or acts I might have in store for you.  
Or you on your back, with me straddling your face, riding your tongue for my pleasure while I slap your cock and balls for my amusement.  
Or you bent over my knee, your ass in the air, half nervously half eagerly awaiting the sting of my hand, your hard cock pressing against my thighs giving away just how turned on your get from being spanked.

*Very slight wet sounds – just enough to give the listener the impression that you’re starting to enjoy yourself.*

It’s fun to imagine, isn’t it? Go ahead and start stroking. Not too fast now, just enough to get you nice and warmed up for me. Imagine me standing over you, looking down on you jerking your cock for me. I love the feeling of power that gives me. There’s so many things I could do with you…  
I could bend down and caress you, trace my fingertips across your face and brush your hair around your ear, then take firm hold of your hair from the back. I’d hold you firm for a few second, make you look up into my eyes, make you see me as your dominant… and then… so many possibilities. Maybe I force your mouth up between my legs and order you to suck my clit. Maybe I force your head down to my feet and command you to kiss them while I get myself off. Or maybe I just keep on caressing you, making you wonder what devious plans Mistress has in store for you.

*Pleasured sigh, slightly increased wet sounds*

It gets me going imagining it too. But the point is, there’s a common theme across so much kinky play. The Dominant is so often physically above the submissive. Today, we’re going to challenge that norm. That’s right, today, you’re going to be physically above me. In fact, today, you’re going to be completely on top of me. You’re going to be over me, pressing into me and fucking me as hard and fast as you can, but you’re still going to be completely submissive to me.  
Because dominance and submission isn’t just symbols of who’s on top. It’s obedience, and you love obeying my voice just as much as I love the power my voice has over you.  
Imagine me lowering myself onto the bed in front of you. I’m here on my bed now, settled back against my pillows comfortably, completely naked. Stroke yourself harder, boy. I want you as hard as you can get. It shouldn’t be too difficult for you, just focus on my legs spread and my wet pussy right in front of you! You want to be rock hard to pleasure your mistress, don’t you?  
But don’t get too excited. No matter what happens, you’re not allowed to cum.  
Got that, boy? No matter how good it feels thrusting into my hot, tight, wet cunt, absolutely no cum will leave your balls.  
Only one of us is going to be having orgasms tonight, and it’s going to be me. I’m going to clench and throb all over your cock, tightening and contracting while you’re at your most sensitive and edged, riding you for my pleasure while testing your obedience and commitment to their limits.  
Sounds like fun, right! Good. Now, I want you to change the way you’re stroking. Lean forward on one arm, still on your knees, like you would be if you were about to guide your cock inside of me. You’re going to thrust your hips forward against your hand, just like you would if you were running your shaft up and down my soaking wet pussy lips. Really press yourself forward, like you’re trying rub my clit with your cock as hard as you can.

*Strong wet sounds now. Try to give the listener the impression that he’s surrounded by your wetness and that you love it.*

Can I tell you a secret, boy? I absolutely love feeling filled by cock inside me. I love the way it’s so much hotter, more throbby, more alive and exciting than any toy can be. That’s what I want you to be, boy. I want you to be my real live dildo, that works himself into me without me needing to reach down.  
But that’s not all I want from you. I also want you to suffer. I want to torture you with nothing more than the blissful pleasure of my sex, and that one little rule.  
God, that turns me on so much. Just three little words – You. Can’t. Cum. That’s all it takes to turn everything on its head. You can’t cum, and you go from loving every second fucking me to getting your mind fucked by me. You go from thrusting your hips into me, hard and fast towards your finish line, to having to pace yourself, hold yourself back, monitor every little stroke to make sure you don’t explode.  
Get yourself really worked up, boy. I want you to edge before you get inside me.

*Chuckle softly*

That’s right! I said I wanted to torture you, didn’t I? Stroke faster, harder, and make sure you’re using your hips to thrust forward against your hand.

*Let some moans slip in between words, speed up wet sounds.*

I love feeling you rub all over my clit. You’re going to feel so good inside me. Keep it up, boy, move those hips like you want to pleasure me. God, I could really use a firm tongue on my nipples right now. You can get your mouth on my breasts without losing any focus on my pussy, can’t you? Feel yourself get more and more excited as you listen to my pleasure and you imagine my tits in your face. Imagine my fingernails raking across your back as all the pleasure you’re giving me courses through me.  
We’re going to edge together, boy. Even faster, get good and close.

*Try to sound breathy and moan like you’re just as excited as you want the listener to be*

Five – Get close, boy, get really close.  
Four – I can feel how tense you are, how hard your cock is, and it makes my clit throb.  
Three – Closer boy, carefully, just an inch from the edge.  
Two – Don’t go over, don’t cum, just let the urge surge through you and know how much I love feeling your desperation.  
One – and edge!  
Hold it there, hold it with me!

*Edging, excited masturbation sounds for a few seconds*

And let it go.  
That was intense, wasn’t it boy. Hands off, just a few seconds. You can lean back if your arm is tired from holding yourself over me. Take me in, in all my naked beauty. You know what’s about to happen, right? Breathe and try to prepare yourself. Do you think you’re ready for the main event?

*Chuckle*

It doesn’t matter. You’re mine, boy, that cock is mine, and it will perform for me when I want it to. And I want it now.  
Get back on top of me, and get your stroking hand underneath you. I want you to curl your fingers around to form a tight hole. You know what that’s for, don’t you, boy? That’s right, line yourself up with it.

*Stern voice*

Look at me, boy. When I tell you to, and not a moment before, you’re going to push forward and into my cunt. You already know that you’re not going to cum, but that’s not all. You’re not doing this for your pleasure. You’re not going to just jackhammer away at me like you’re trying to bust your rocks, oh no. You’re going to follow my directions to be my perfect living fuck toy, and give me the best orgasm possible.  
You got that? Good.  
Just hold yourself there for a second. Let the anticipation build. Oh boy, you’re so eager. Hanging on my every word, just aching for the permission you crave. I think I like you like this. It’s a nice change from my vibrating toys, having toy that viscerally yearns to give me pleasure like you do.  
Now, start nice and slowly. Give me slow, firm, deep strokes. 

*Deep groan at the same time as listener is “thrusting into you”*

Fuuuck that feels so good. 

*Feel free to shift the next few lines to better reflect how you like to have sex*

Angle your hips a bit, try to thrust your head upwards, try to hit my g-spot. Also, flex your core and PC muscles. I want to feel you really throb inside me. Stretch me open as much as you can while I rub my clit. Oh yeah, just like that!  
Oh! I totally should have given you nipple clamps. That would have been so perfect! I’d connect the clamps with a chain, and I could pull on it to show you the rhythm I want. That would be so much fun! You’d like it too, wouldn’t you? Getting your sensitive nips crushed and yanked around, feeling those jolts of pain course through you. I bet that would make you really throb hard, boy. Mmm, and add a nice thick plug up your ass. Just to tie it all together. Things to think about for next time.  
Speed up a bit, boy. It’s not going to take me much longer to cum.  
Does it feel good? You know, I love it when you whimper for me. Show me how good my pussy feels. Moan for me. Let me hear how desperate my hot, wet cunt makes you.  
Don’t cum boy, don’t cum. Keep being my good, obedient little subby and keep your cum in your balls. I know it’s hard for you. Thrusting your cock as deep as it will go into my pussy must have your instincts yelling at you to let it all go. Imagine it, boy. Imagine cumming inside me. Think about how fantastic it would feel to spray it all up into me.  
Trust me, boy, I know how amazing it would feel. I know how much will power it takes for you to turn that down and accept the blueballs that are your fate, just to continue being my good boy. That’s the power I have over you, that you’ll do this for me simply because I ask it of you, and it turns me on so fucking much.

*Dramatic wet sound*

You hear how wet that makes me? That’s what your submission does to me. It makes me want to clamp my legs around you, squeeze my tits against your chest, lock my lips around yours and hold you deep inside me while I grind my clit against you and cum my brains out.  
I’m getting close, boy. Get close with me, as if you’re not already. Do you want me to cum? Do you want me to cum all over your hard, denied cock? My orgasm is the closest thing you’re going to get to feeling one yourself, so tell me you want it. Beg me for it. Beg me to cum with you inside me.  
I’m gonna cum! Ride the edge while I cum. Edge while I cum on you!

*Some amount of improv while you give yourself an orgasm. Keep in mind that you’re going to cum again in a second!*

Don’t go anywhere! I’m not fucking done with you! I want another one. I don’t care how edged and sensitive you are, you’re going to hold that edge, and you’re absolutely NOT going to fucking cum.  
I’m so sensitive, my clit is throbbing so hard, it’s like that first orgasm only made my body crave an even harder one. I need it. I need to cum again, now, and you’re going to give me another orgasm. Keep thrusting, keep throbbing, keep making my pussy feel amazing.

*And another round of orgasmic improvisation, as long or short as seems right to you*

Oh my god, that was awesome.

*Deep, contented sigh, then next few lines like you’re trying to catch your breath*

You know that feeling you get after you absolutely cum your brains out? How your body feels all warm and contented, your mind gets all hazy full of pleasure, and everything just seems perfect? It’s like I’m floating on a cloud right now…  
Aww, baby, I what’s the matter?

*Chuckle*

I’m just fucking with you. I know you’re still wound up like a spring about to burst. Hard as a rock, blood boiling in your veils, and that throbbing ache of blueballs starting to set in. Every cell in your body is screaming out for release. Don’t do it. That’s just how it should be. I came, you didn’t, I’m floating on a cloud of bliss and you’re feeling tortured. Good boy, such a good boy. Snuggle up to Mistress. You know I’m far too sadistic to give you an orgasm, but you’ve more than earned a nice warm cuddle.  
Such a good boy.

*Reassuring sweet nothings, sound fading away as audio ends*


End file.
